jessica_hippfandomcom-20200214-history
Conclusion Report:
Purpose: This final document was created to connect all of my completed documents and projects to further connect me to my business field of study.Summary: ' To create an online platform with how-to-instructions that will put a customer’s wants needs first, in order to maintain loyal customers, and explain how their relations are essential for growth in any business. '''Introduction: ' The corrupt processes that companies believe are satisfying their customers are only pushing them away, most businesses don't realize this until they lost their customers.Repeat business is the backbone of selling anything. It helps provide certainty to any business and provides revenue, which is essential to any growth in business. Without customers an organization would not exist. Organizations are dependent upon their customers. Knowing how to satisfy your customers will make them stay, which will make your business prosper. I created a Wiki page (collaborative online platform) with how-to-instructions on satisfying a customers wants and needs. I also have other valuable information on the page that is related to irate customers, and how to handle them if you come across them. '''Results/Completed Work: ' '''In my techincal writing class, I have completed several documents and projects that have further connected me to my business field of study. On this platform you can have access to my work I have completed throughout the semester. My documents are all interconnected. I started with my resume, and then created a memo that explained how and why it's important to maintain loyal customers. The memo also expands upon how customer service missteps can negatively impact a business. From the memo i created a proposal in which my goal was to make every customer feel content with a business's product and/or services. Customers are a main source to a business's success. I offer several services in order to satisfy them. My proposal inspired me to take things a bit further, so I created a final project on a Wiki page, with how-to-instuructions on satisfying a customers wants and needs. '''Future Work:' My ePortfolio has valuable information that in which I believe can help many businesses improve their customer satisfaction and hospitality standards. With proper editing and revisions I think that this can really be utilized in the business industry, to help maintain loyal customers. Conclusion: At some point in time we have all experienced a bad customer experience. My goal is to make every customer feel content with any business’s services. You probably have heard the saying “the customer is always right” we all know certain cases that the customers aren’t always right. Here’s a helpful hint, if a problem occurs with a customer, it is important to always be a good listener. Don’t interrupt them while they explaining their dissatisfaction. Afterwards, make sure that you apologize and acknowledge what went wrong. Be truthful with all of your answers and try to correct the problem to the best of your ability to ensure in the end that they’re now satisfied. I am looking forward to discussing this topic with you more in great detail. I can help you get your employees to become properly trained in customer satisfaction, and improve hospitality standards that customer’s desire. I can provide you with the leading steps your business requires to become flourishing. My knowledge as a consultant will benefit you by creating loyal customers as well as maintaining them. I guarantee that in the long run your business will save money and continue to expand with my guidance, as well as sustaining your customers.